noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Les Soldats (episode)
Still bothered by the events which transpired during the Albert Dux incident, Mireille asks a trusted friend to look in to who was pulling the strings behind the surprise attack. Arriving to collect the results of the investigation, Mireille discovers that her friend and his family had all been murdered. Troubled that the information was damaging enough as to get her friend killed, Mireille seeks out answers to unlock the identity of their shadowy opponent. Upon discovering an enigmatic hint that her friend left behind for her at a small pub, Kirika and Mireille travel to St. Galan Church in search of the answer to the wine bottle’s cryptic clue. Mireille investigates the catacombs that reside beneath the cathedral, and amongst the earthly remains of the dead unlocks the first clue as to the identity of the power which had been shadowing their moves. But will the powers that be, lurking in the darkness permit Kirika and Mireille to obtain such carefully guarded knowledge uncontested? Synopsis Someone is driving down the road talking and telling someone to come visit them. Mireille and Kirika are at the door of a large house. They open it and enter, looking around cautiously. Inside the man and his wife are found dead. Mireille later blames it on herself because she asked the man to track down some information and he and his entire family were killed for it. She then remembers back to when she was a little girl. They remember back to the time when the belladonna lily lady was killed, when they, Noir, were the target. At night when Mireille and Kirika are in bed, Mireille stays up thinking about what happened. Mireille looks back down at the pocket watch in the morning, leaning forward to pick it up before Kirika tells her good morning. Kirika waters the plant as Mireille stares at her, she tells her that Noir is a group of one of the oldest in their profession and it's shrouded in secrets. Mireille tells Kirika that she's going to check something out and when Kirika eagerly runs up to join her, she is told that she needn’t come. Mireille visits a man who is talking about the man, Vadel, that he and his wife were good people. She asks about what he said. The shopkeeper says that Vadel came by recently, which was the first time in about 2 years so he remembers it well. He said he came by with a bottle and left it for her with her name on it. It has a note written on it. As Mireille is walking down the street, she is being followed by a man with the bottle in hand. She turns a corner, realizing that she was being followed and pulls out her gun, pointing it down the street as the steps come closer. No one appears to be there when she turns and points, leaving her looking a little unnerved. She brings the bottle back to their home. Kirika looks it over noticing that certain letters have circles and triangles around some of the letters. Mireille says that he must have been scared so badly that he must have had to hide what he found. Kirika says the catacombs, which makes Mireille gasp. Mireille ends up going to a cemetery and walks down into the catacombs. She turns on the lights and looks around at the skeletons left behind. She thinks to herself, d drum, right five, and counts down five rows. She says g is for gosh, 7th to the left, and counts down 7 lights, finding another pathway. She turns the lights on in the little box and digs around the remains, finding a sealed envelope. It has a copied old book page inside it. As she exits, a man holds a gun up to her head. She turns around with a smile saying she thought he's be there and she also thought he'd be after that. She smiles as Kirika comes out and shoots him, telling him they were after him and want to know what he wants and who he works for. He asks if they think it will be that easy. They are then shot at and Kirika takes up post to shoot back as the man runs off. Mireille follows him. She winds up in a church. The man picks up a candle and prepares to hit her with it. Mireille turns around and shoots, it goes to a scene of Kirika killing the last man. Mireille is then seen gunning the man down, asking about the paper and what happened to Vadel. He says the paper s more important than any man's life and that Vadel was killed because it was an order. She asks who they are but he only gives cryptic answers. He then says shoot me and your key is gone. They have a heated stare for a while. The scene soon flashes to the opened pocket watch and to where Mireille was a child, this time it shows a hand with blood splattered on the ground. She remembers the two dead bodies Vadel and his wife and shoots the man. He falls over dead. Kirika is at the entrance and the two also share a stare of silence. Kirika walks off after a while, saying nothing. Mireille reads the parchment. The man within the man The love within the love The sin within the sin The Soldats is with truth Mireille then says that the Soldats are their enemy. Mireille tells Kirika that her parents were killed and she has no idea who killed them and it was the last time she saw that watch until Kirika brought it to her. Kirika apologizes twice. Mireille picks up the pocket watch and says she will open this door to the past, swearing that she will. Nav Category:Episodes